One Dance, One Question
by katielyra
Summary: Draco invites Hermione to a dance one night to ask her something special. this is my first finished fic ! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. The wonderful beautiful JK Rowling does.

The crystal white snow crunched softly under foot as Hemione Granger walked up the long winding driveway of Malfoy Manor. The usually dimly lit mansion was a blaze with lights and laughing voices and soft music drifted out the open windows. The foyer was littered with an abundance of shoes and heels and even several pairs of small penny loafers. Just as Hermione lifted the ornate silver knocker, the double doors opened inward sweeping a startled Hermione into the arms of very tall, very blonde gentlemen.

" You planned that ." Hermione accused as she righted herself.

" So what if I did?" Draco retorted. " Is it a crime to want to greet one's girlfriend with a warm embrace?"

" You could have waited until I was actually across the threshold before seeping me off my feet."

" Now what fun would that be? " Draco quipped, helping Hermione out of her coat.

Taking Draco's proffered hand, Hermione gave her hair a quick check and her long emerald green dress a fluff , before following him into the ballroom.

" Don't you love big parties like this Draco? All the intelligent conversations, the warm greetings, the cheek pinching..." Hermione remarked , eyes twinkling at Draco's obvious discomfort.

" Well, some of the stuff I could do without, but.. there are some activities that I enjoy doing." Voice trialing off, Draco spun Hermione out into the middle of the dance floor. As he pulled her close again, his hand travelled a tad bit further south then was necessary. Draco's smug smirk suddenly slid off his face as Hermione retaliated by pulling his body flush against hers.

" Two, can play at this game Draco."

And as suddenly as the smirk had dropped off his face, a devlish gleam reappeared. Eyes glinting with mischief Hermione suddenly found herself facing the opposite direction her back against Draco's front as he skillfully lead her around the polished dance floor amidst a hundred other couples.

" Oh no you don't . " Hermione muttered as her boyfriends hand slid around her waist a lot slower than necessary. With a sudden twist of her of her hips Hermione faced her boyfriend again never breaking the smooth gliding motion of their feet.

With a beautiful transition of melodic notes, the smooth waltz shifted into a slightly racier rumba.

And as the music shifted , so did the rhythm of Draco and Hermione's dancing.

With a wolfish grin Draco wrapped his arms completely around her waist and pulled her even closer. The slippery material of Hermione's dress billowed between their agile legs as they whirled around the floor. As Hermione twirled quickly under Draco's arm, her lavender scented hair whirled around with her, sending Draco's brain into hyperdrive.

As Hermione returned to the circle of his arms she smirked gleefully at his flushed visage.

" You like my perfume? I believe its called Amora Amora. I bought it expressly for you."

"You bet I do." Draco murmured into her ear, conveniently placed just next to his lips. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight? "

" No, but you have told me I look ravishing this morning when I saw you for breakfast, and lunch, and 5 minutes before you dragged me into the house tonight. "

" Well, let me make that up to you. Hermione, you look so devastatingly beautiful tonight that I want to ask you something special."

And without a hesitation, Draco skillfully danced them to the side of the dance floor and pulled Hermione out of the crowded ballroom. AS they entered the garden, beautiful harp music sounded up, and Hermione couldn't help but suck in a breath at the scene before her.

White rose petals were strewn across the grassy area, and in the middle of it all stood a beautiful white gazebo. And the small projector in the gazebo was playing a montage of photos from their lives. As Hermione watched, photos of their first date, their first kiss, their first fight flashed across the screen. As the pictures grew closer and closer to the present their song started playing.

As Hermione watched with tears in her eyes, Draco pressed a kiss to her fingers and knelt down in front of her. He pulled a small box out of his dress robe pockets and with a soft loving smile at her opened the box.

" Hermione, we have known each other since we were 11 and I have been in love with you for 6 of those years. When I first saw you on that train ride to Hogwarts, I had no idea that someday, I would be kneeling here giving my heart, my life and my soul to you. Hermione, we have grown so much together, you make me a better person, a better man. I love your intelligence, your wit, the sparkle in your eye. Nothing would make me happier right now than to have you as my wife. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me. "

Well, here it is guys. My second story. I don't know if the plot flows are not or if its too fluffy.

Please Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks !!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. I've been quite busy lately so this will probably be the last thing I'm going to write for awhile. Of course if the plot bunny hits, then I'll be back.

Thanks so much for the kind reviews. It really motivates me to keep writing.

Disclaimer: As always the amazing JK Rowling owns all characters.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was in her element hosting her annual Christmas party. As she graciously mingled among her many guests, her eyes casually glanced around the ballroom, looking for a tall head of blonde hair. No matter what Draco said about "letting" his strong willed mother have her way, Narcissa knew how much of a Momma's boy her son was. As a result, she knew what he had planned tonight and had gone behind his back to prepare a little something to celebrate. It didn't matter that Draco hated big parties and lots of fuss. Narcissa was sure that Hermione wouldn't mind.

" Narcissa, this dance is just simply wonderful!" Starting slightly, Narcissa spun around to greet Blaise Zambini.

" Blaise, how wonderful to see you here tonight. I was hoping I could get a couple of Draco's friends here tonight."

" I wouldn't miss it for the world. Where is the lovely couple? I hope they're not doing something… inappropriate" Blaise asked with a suggestive wink.

" I was just looking for them, they aren't in the room that's for sure, ah…" Narcissa's gaze had fastened on something through the glass doors in to the garden. With a small smile Narcissa turned and swept out of the room. It was time.

Out in the garden, Hermione had lept into Draco's arms toppling them both to ground.

" Yes! Yes ! Yes ! " Her eyes had filed with tears and her dress was completely ruined, but she couldn't care less. Draco, anxious at first for his girlfriend's lack of reaction buried his nose into her hair and simply held her in his arms. For the next couple of minutes the couple simply lay there under the stars amid a bed of roses. By the time Draco had helped Hermione to her feet the sun had gone altogether and the stars were twinkling down on them and the emerald ring on Hermione's finger glinted as brightly as any star up in the sky.

Seeing her standing there, under the stars , Draco couldn't help but pull her into his embrace and kiss her.

Suddenly the melodic notes of their song started up in the silence. Pulling back startled Draco, simply said, "I guess Mother figured it out."

"I knew there was a reason I loved her so much. She always knows exactly how to make the most romantic situation even more so." Hermione murmured with a giggle.

"10 galleons says she has a whole party planned out just for this occasion."

"100 galleons says that she has the wedding location picked out already as well."

" Well I wouldn't mind so much, weddings are a hassle to arrange, and I'd much rather have more time with you then to have to come find you amid fabric samples and flower arrangements." Draco whispered into the shell of her ear.

" I for one wouldn't mind seeing you trying to arrange a table setting, picking bouquets of flowers, choosing bride maids dresses and color themes." Hermione was unable to keep a straight face at the utter look of terror that appeared on Draco's visage.

" Well if you're done having a laugh at the expense of your rather handsome, utterly compelling, and romantic fiancé, I say we start heading back toward the house before my mother comes and drags us back in." To Draco's chagrin, his words only served to cause Hermione to start almost crying with laughter.

In the end, Draco had to half carry and half drag Hermione back toward the house. Narcissa met the affianced couple at the back door.

" Hermione dear, did my son manage to get the words out right? He was so worried about the whole thing he nearly wore a path in the carpet upstairs practicing to the house elves last night." And ignoring the indignant " Mother!" that past her son's lips , Narcissa caught Hermione up in a hug and started pulling her toward the big ball room leaving Draco to follow in their wake.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to announce the long awaited engagement of my son, Draco Malfoy and the beautiful, lovely Hermione Granger！"

As Draco and Hermione stepped arm in arm into the ballroom, the huge roar of applause filled the air. It wasn't until she was at the bottom of the stairs did Hermione realize just what she was wearing. A tussled, wrinkled, dirty dress, that unfortunately still carried a few residual leaves at the hem.

" Draco! My dress !" Draco turned to look at his fiancée

" Well, personally I don't really mind the whole grunge, but considering your look of utmost horror I believe that I should whisk you away so you can change into something more appropriate. " With a sly wink, Draco turned on the spot pulling Hermione flat against him and apparated them into his elegantly furnished bedroom.

" Somehow I don't believe that you have any clothes that would even be remotely appropriate for an engagement dance." Hermione remarked wryly.

" You underestimate me , darling." With a flourish Draco pulled open his vast closet door to reveal a gown hanging on a hanger amidst his own plethora of clothing.

" Hm. You're more resourceful then I give you credit for." Walking forward, Hermione pulled the dress out of the closet.

" Draco, it's beautiful. How did you know I would need it?"

" It wasn't my idea, but Mother seemed to feel the need to have something pretty just in case we … uh got a little frisky in the garden." Draco ruffled his hair embarrassedly, looking everywhere but at Hermione.

With a little giggle, Hermione put down the dress, and approached her crimson fiancé.

" I have a feeling that marrying you will be the best decision I've ever made in my life. "

Hermione wound her arms around Draco's head, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Well, I can't wait to call you my wife." And with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, Draco proceeded to show Hermione just how much he loved her.


End file.
